


La Fille cachée du chef Hopper

by Ahelya



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hawkins est une petite ville où on l'on se pose beaucoup de questions, Humor, Rumeurs, Short One Shot, after season 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: En ville, on ne posait pas de question parce que personne ne se connaissait. Ici, à Hawkins, on ne posait pas vraiment de question parce qu'on se connaissait tous.





	La Fille cachée du chef Hopper

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture organisé par le Forum Francphone sur fanfiction.net pour le thème « Question ».  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet os a été écrit en une heure en décalé de la nuit.

**La Fille cachée du Chef Hopper**

 

En ville, on ne posait pas de question parce que personne ne se connaissait. Ici, à Hawkins, on ne posait pas vraiment de question parce qu'on se connaissait tous. Nul besoin de poser des questions. Tout le monde avait un avis sur tout. Tout le monde savait ce que pouvaient faire ses voisins. Tout le monde ou presque racontait ce que pouvaient bien faire ses voisins.

Certaines personnes cependant avaient une position privilégiée dans cette chaîne de rumeurs diverses et variées qui avait lieu dans leur petite ville parce qu'elles étaient souvent au premier loge de la vie des habitants d'Hawkins. C'était le cas de Florence, la secrétaire du poste de police de la ville. Elle était l'une des personnes qu'on venait voir ou qu'on appelait quand un événement un peu étrange se produisait à Hawkins, comme la disparition du deuxième gamin de Joyce Byers deux ans plus tôt, mais les gens oubliaient toujours que Florence, ou plutôt Flo ainsi que tout le monde l'appelait, savait être muette comme une tombe quand elle le voulait bien et les gens finissaient donc toujours pas se tourner vers Powell ou Callahan qui étaient autrement plus bavards qu'elle. Mais les gens qui venaient au poste de police avec la nouvelle qui était sur toutes les lèvres depuis le milieu du printemps étaient toujours bien déçus de constater que ni Flo, ni Powell, ni Callahan ne savaient quoi que ce soit d'intéressant sur la gamine qui vivait maintenant avec le Chef Hopper.

Ils avaient tous était surpris par son apparition, même si celle-ci n'avait été que sporadique au départ. Un week-end par-ci, par-là, au printemps puis avant que les vacances d'été ne commencent, Hopper avait pris deux semaines de repos et à son retour, elle était là, avec lui. Pour de bon apparemment. Hopper n'avait évidemment fourni aucune explication à sa présence. Jane (C'était son nom mais Hopper l'appelait le plus souvent El ou ma puce (1) ou Jane s'il était en colère contre elle) était alors devenue l'une des personnes qu'on trouvait habituellement au poste de police pendant la journée. Quand les vacances étaient arrivées, elle avait commencé à traîner avec Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers et la rouquine qui était arrivée au début de l'année précédente, Maxine Mayfield, la gamine des Hargrove. On l'avait alors moins vu au poste. Elle accompagnait toujours Hopper chaque matin, restait un peu puis partait avec les autres enfants.

Le temps passait et on ne savait toujours rien de cette gamine et Flo, Powell ou Callahan n'avaient pu donner aucune information sur elle à qui que ce soit.

Flo savait peut-être quelque chose. C'était Flo après tout. Mais quand on lui posait la question, elle répondait simplement que l'enfant était un don du ciel, encore plus têtue qu'Hopper et qu'elle semblait être la seule capable de faire céder leur chef de la police. Elle l'avait évidemment recruter pour améliorer son régime alimentaire et l'enfant se faisait une joie de l'assister.

Quand on posait la question à Powell, il haussait les épaules et disait que la gamine n'était pas bavarde. Elle restait dans son coin quand elle était au poste et le regardait toujours un peu bizarrement quand il lui posait une question. Elle répondait toujours par des phrases courtes puis redevenait silencieuse jusqu'à sa prochaine question.

Et quand on posait la question à Cahallan, celui-ci se contentait de frisonner en disant que la gamine pouvait être tout aussi terrifiante que leur chef de la police mais n'avait-elle pas de qui tenir après tout. C'était sa fille.

La rentrée était bientôt là et la ville ne savait toujours presque rien de Jane Hopper. On était tout de même arrivé à une espèce de consensus. Jane était la fille cachée du chef Hopper dont il n'était au courant de l'existence que depuis un an ou plus. Il était allé la voir discrètement, sans rien dire à personne, pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait fini par venir vivre définitivement avec lui à Hawkins mais on ne savait toujours pas pour quelle raison. Nul consensus à ce propos n'avait eu lieu pour le moment. Une chose cependant était certaine. Si Troy, le gamin des Dobbins (2) continuait de raconter partout que Jane Hopper était la gamine qui lui avait cassé le bras à l'époque où Will Byers avait disparu, on ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Jane était la fille d'Hopper… Et leur chef de la police avait une certaine réputation…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) J'ai dû me taper la VF pour savoir ça… Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses fics, j'vous jure.
> 
> (2) Troy est le gamin qui martyrise Mike et compagnie en s1. J'ai cherché son nom de famille mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai inventé.


End file.
